Stuff Worth Hearing
by Steady Silence
Summary: Children are disappearing, and the endowed children are framed.  As Charlie and his friends slowly unravel the mystery, they know they need someone they can trust at Bloor's.  That person is the odd new girl Blaire, who like Charlie is hiding secrets too.
1. Prologe:  The child who asked why

**Stuff worth hearing.**

A "Charlie Bone" fanfic.

Written by Steady Silence

Full Summary: In cities around Charlie's city, children have mysteriously been disappearing. Charlie and his friends decide to investigate with the help of Paton, and Mrs. Ingledew. They quickly think they have a culprit. But something is missing from their plan, with him and his friends constantly slipping out of the academy, they need someone to cover for them. A person that they can trust. That person is second-year Blaire Sonar. A girl who's past is mysterious, and talks to the objects around her. A girl is who constantly feared for her strange behavior, and also a girl who is bullied for her odd behavior. Despite Blaire's odd behavior Charlie and his friends deem that she may be one of the few people they can still trust at Bloor's. But perhaps there is more than meets the eye to the odd new girl.

**A little note before we begin:**

**Well, hello everyone. Thanks for reading!**

**Anyway I would like to say something before we begin, well obviously. I'll try to keep this short, for I have a rather unfortunate habit of making these little author's notes longer than they intend to be occasionally. This story doesn't exactly take place in any Charlie Bone book, although you may see several references to the books. But in this first chapter, you will notice many plot differences.**

**Also, please note that I will have two OC's in here. Possibly more but I doubt that. Layla Herring, and Blaire Sonar are my OC's.  
Layla is an endowed child, and her endowment is similar to Paton Yewbeam's. You know that guy whose Charlie's uncle. Yeah anyway she can do stuff with light beams and well it's quite hard to explain really, you'll just have to read and find out. Charlie and company met Layla in their last semester at Bloor's and found out about her endowment, and are some of her only friends. You'll see why. **

**Crap, this did get rather long didn't it, sorry. **

**Over and out,**

**-SS**

Prologue: The Girl who asked why

It was under the stars where she played. The deep blue sky would reflect on her lush green meadow. The stars would make her cast deep black shadows. Shadows that she made up stories about and told no one else.

The young child would run in the meadow, her quick young footsteps lashing behind her. They would interrupt the silent weight that silence often carried. Crushing the still sound, with quick playful excited footsteps. Footsteps that hit the earth carelessly. The child who if you looked closely enough was silhouetted against the moon.

One night, a long, a long since forgotten night ago, that was forgotten and unknown to all. But the child. The child ran though her used to be lush green meadow. It had been lush green earlier that day, and now was a dark blue, with streaks of beautiful spilling light cast over it. For out here, the stars were odd. They had a mind and brightness of their own, or to her at least they did. ANd out here, the stars, and clouds were her friends, the meadow was as well. They were her refuge and playmates, in this lonesome world she lived in.

_Pound, pound, _her footsteps hit the deep earth. Casting no echo. As a sound erupted from her, a happy sound, a laughing sound. Her running and laughing little girl was the picture of innocence. Of no threat, and no hostility, she was yet a small child, a child carelessly tossed by the wind. Here, the ground quickly caught her. But despite being blown over and away the girl decided to laugh. A happy, merry laugh. For she saw many reason, she decided that this was the time for her to throw back her head in merry laughter, and laugh.

The lush prairie grass tickled her bare legs, the part that her skirt didn't cover. The wind whispered and whipped cold upon her bare arms. This signaled for her to untie her sweatshirt from her waist, and wear it on her small childish frame. Now more covered, she felt better in the lonesome prairie, playing with her friends, the moon, wind, and sky. Daydreaming in her best friend and refuge, the prairie.

The child lay back down in her place in the grass. She was happy that the wind had put her there. She considered the wind a friend, a friend that had given her a lush place to lie. A friend who had shown her, the beautiful grass. The grass a refuge and friend to her as well.

Her giggles soon quickly mixed with tears, not of happiness as many would assume, but of sadness. The hot liquid spilled out of her eye, and down her cheek. Her giggles formed hiccups, and her tears kept falling, until after a sniff or two of the nose, they stopped.

A flood of question about her life sped through the child's head. Of why everything that had happened to the six-year-old had happened? Why did things keep getting worse when they were supposed to get better? When would life get better and easier for the young six-year-old? Why was her life so difficult, while other's lives seemed so much more enjoyable and easy? Why couldn't she be like them? Why wasn't her life simple like theirs? Why did she even care, and yet why did it matter

To her the questions were as simple as "Why was the sky so blue?" A question that if you searched hard enough you might just find the answer too.

But the questions the child dared ask had no answer.

A flood of rebelliousness formed a flood inside the girl. Annoyance at having no answers to her questions. The anger and sadness at herself for even wondering, for even caring. She wanted an answer, in fact many answers now. Answers to her often enough bravely asked questions. Now not later not anytime else. Now.

She was angry.

"WHY?" She screamed out at the starry sky, the force of her voice shattered her laying form. With a sudden movement she sat up. Dried tears staining her cheeks. As the reality of her question slowly closed in on her, she wished that someone, or something would walk to her hearing her questions, and just finally give her answers.

But, of course, life wouldn't give that to her. She wasn't that lucky of a child, nor are we always that lucky of a world. Instead life gave her something very different.

It seemed that something within her broke and changed. She knew it was different, knew it had changed. She knew it would last for all of eternity, something that was now given to her. Somehow she knew it would be only a curse. A curse to her for asking a simple question.

The stars and clouds in the night blue sky.

Crowded together, and formed a line.

They begged for forgiveness, and wished for more

More to give the child,

More than they could ever afford.

And yet despite they're begging for forgiveness,

They were rejected, lost, and hopeless

They knew what the least they could do for the poor little girl,

They knew what it was, what do it could

They crowded around and above the small figure

Laying deep in the prairie grass

And shielded her from further harm at the moment,

They somehow knew what she would encounter,

In her dearest lifetime.

And perhaps her only lifetime.

And so that night, many nights and years ago,

A forgotten night, and unnoticed to but the child and the wind

The night when the clouds and stars crowded the sky

Because they were protecting their friend, the child

Once the picture of innocence

Skipping in the prairie

Fallen by the wind

Wondering about her very own life,

Shouting at her very own friend, the sky.

Protected by the stars, wind and cloud,and even the sky

Blanketed by the prairie grass

Cursed in the prairie,

Cursed at night,

For all eternity,

A curse the child would bear.

**This was just the prologue, I'm going to get chapter one up soon. So, yeah the actual plot hasn't exactly started yet, this little bit will obviously become important later. But for now here's my prologue. If you're reading this, please review, it helps me update quicker. And thank you for reading. **


	2. Chapter 1: The signs

**The Signs**

Sunlight has always been a mysterious thing to him. The bright beams that served many purposes in the dark world he lived in. Although at first glance one would not assume so. As he slowly pulled on his coat, he dashed back downstairs. His average twelve- year-old boy legs, dashing down the stairs.

"CHARLIE!" The screaming voice of the woman's who's laugh would make you think of nails on a chalkboard, the women who always had the gleam in her eye that suggested she tortured innocent puppies. The women who frightened Charlie Bone to death…sometimes, only sometimes.

Charlie Bone turned around at the fierce voice of his Grandmother, the one (As ashamed as he was to think it) he did not like as much: Grandma Bone, or also known as Grizelda Bone. As her name would suggest was very...well Grizzly.

"Yes, Grandma?" Charlie asked, at nine in the morning, was a time when Charlie Bone was afraid of his Grandmother. She needed a large amount of sleep, and if she did not ever get it…well let's not dwell on that.

"Where are YOU going this EARLY in the morning?" She demanded. Grandma Bone was not happy about being woken up this early. There were bags under her eyes, and she longed to go back to the warm embrace of her bed. Then again, who didn't in the morning.

"To Benjamin's-we planned it last night… " Charlie responded, he began to really hope he would be able to go out. He didn't get to see his best friend very much because he was at Bloor's all the time. He knew that Ben would be so disappointed, would he ever forgive Charlie if he couldn't go? And Charlie, well he really wanted to see Ben too…...

"Where are you going now? Have you no sense boy, it's way too early! Also why are you so noisey on the stairs? It woke me up!" She complained, rather loudly.

"I-I'm sorry Grandma…." Charlie Bone stuttered.

"Go back to bed Charlie Bone!" Granma Bone roared, and with that slammed the door and went back to bed.

Charlie then felt something rise within him. Anger. The boiling hot emotion rise within him, and he wanted to do something, anything to get back at his Grandmother. How dare she cancel his time with Benjiman? They had planned it themselves! Charlie felt angry tears begin to possibly stain his eyes, until he heard a whispering voice from downstairs.

"Is she gone? " The whispering voice of his favorite Grandma, Grandma Maisie greeted him. Unlike Grandma Bone, Maisie was gentle, sweet and kind. She didn't get mad at Charlie as Grandma Bone did. She always worked things calmly out with him. A gentle soul, as some may say. In response to her question Charlie nodded his head. Maisie motioned him down.

"Go on…. you don't need to explain I heard the whole thing, give your mother a kiss on the cheek…..yes that's for you, eat up, Charlie…No, nine's not too early you and Benjiman planned this, remember…." Maisie said, as she answered Charlie's doubts and questions.

Charlie was awfully excited for his day with Ben. He had made sure it'd just be Benjiman and him, for he felt as if he were neglecting his best friend. The boy whom even though Charlie and him didn't go to school together, they were very close friends.

Just as Charlie was about to head out the door, a voice stopped him.

"Charlie?" His mother asked.

"Yeah, Mom?" Charlie responded.

"Be careful, there's someone going around…well the town's around us, they're been a few kidnappings….." His mother said, she was uncertain, and also scared. Charlie, almost the one part of her left, the woman had lost her husband, the man that Charlie reminded her so much of every day. Charlie, the last part of her family, the possibility, even if it was slight, left Amy Bone hopeless and scared.

"Kidnappings?" Charlie asked. He hadn't heard of them yet, but then again there had been a lot of flier's going around…..he realized with a sudden jolt.

"Just…..be careful." His mother said, and with that Charlie went out the front door.

"See ya Ben!" Charlie called out behind him, as he walked into his house. The day had been a great day, And he was glad he could restore his friendship with Ben. It was odd that just spending a day with a friend could be so…..relaxing. Especially when life was more hectic than planned. But then again who planned for their life _to _be hectic?

"Mom I'm home!" Charlie called as he walked into the living room, his mother and Maisie were watching TV.

"…And yet a fourth child in the area has mysteriously disappeared..." The TV droaned. Charlie recognized the two towns in which both had two missing children from them as town's neighboring his own, on either side.

"Oh, Charlie you're back…." Amy bone greeted her only child, of medium height and messy brown hair. She felt the gratifying sensation of relief followed by the brave happiness. Even though there weren't any kidnappings in the city where her twelve-year-old son was yet. That didn't mean she wasn't allowed to worry. However Amy Bone had always kept her musings secret. She wasn't one to easily ask for comfort or pity.

"I was just about to start dinner, you should go double check your suitcase, you'll have to go back to Bloor's tomorrow." And with that the rest of the evening in Charlie's house was calm and peaceful. It was a normal Sunday evening where Charlie packed his bags, and stared out the window. Wondering and worrying about what awaited him at his far from normal school, the next day.

The sensation of sunlight streamed into the twelve-year-old's eyes. He rolled over and began muttering to himself about wanting five more minutes. Five more minutes to crawl back into the warmth, comfort, and peaceful feel of slumber. Until his voice would beg for five more minutes yet again.

However as tempting as it was, it twas not what Charlie Bone decided to do. It took every ounce of self discipline he had, but he slowly got up, and dragged himself out of the inviting warmth of his blankets. And slowly began to pull on clothes.

Breakfast was a blur, and all too soon, Charlie was on the blue bus marked for music, and was driving away slowly from his home to the prison-like building where he had had seen and had many adventures himself, and had heard of many horrors and mysteries: Bloors academy.

"-Yes but if you play the C scale…." It was dinner time and Fidelio was telling Charlie something about his most precious item: His violin. It was something that Fidelio often talked about. Charlie liked listening for awhile, but after awahile he did nod and pretend to understand with his best friend, and music genius friend was telling him.

But Fidelio's voice stopped when Dr. Bloor called for attention.

"Attention students." He started. "We have a new student joining us." He said. Which caused several eyebrows to raise. It was almost the end of the second semester in a few short months school would be ending. Why a new student now?

"It's the end of term, what's the point in enrolling a new kid?" The tall girl with a long black ponytail leaned over and whispered to Charlie. The girl who was somewhat new herself coming near the middle of the first semester at Bloor's academy. Being endowed as well, soon met Charlie and his friends. She was the same age as Tancred and Lysander; a year older than Charlie.

"I don't know, Layla….." Charlie whispered at his slightly older friend. As he and Layla tuned back in to what Dr. Bloor was saying.

"Blaire Sonar, please stand up. " Dr. Bloor said. A girl stood up, however where Charlie was seated he couldn't see her very well.

"Blaire will be in the Art department. Emma Tolly please stand up." Even though Charlie and his friends couldn't see their shy fair haired friend, from where they were seated at the blue cape adorned table.

"Y-yes s-sir?" Emma Tolly asked. Fear slowly climbed over her body. She began to wonder what perhaps, had she done wrong? Did she make an error in her ways or perhaps was it something else. What all had she done today?

"You will show Blaire around to the classes relevant to a second year art student like yourself. Am I clear?" Dr. Bloor said, challenging her to disagree.

"Yes sir." Emma replied.

"You may sit." Dr. Bloor said to the girls. Who gratefully sat. And soon enough dinner was over.

~End of Chapter One ~

_Oh, shall I teach?_

_To you the mysterious, workings of my life?_

_You're the only one, that needs to know anyway. _

_But, just one thing. You can't tell, can't tell this to anyone._

_C'mon, hook your pinky around mine, it's a pinky promise._

_And just one more thing. Don't you dare lie to me._

_The consequence: You'll have to swallow nine needles._

_Everything's changing._

_The past and the present, molding into truths and lies. _

_Truth fact from false fact is beginning to get hard to distinguish._

_It's because everything's changing…._

_From true to false._

~Next time~  
The endowed children begin to get blamed for the kidnappings.  
Uncle Paton composes a plan.  
The children plan to leave Bloor's academy.  
And Emma is unhappy. 


End file.
